Draco and The New Girl, Vanessa
by FunArts
Summary: Vanessa finally knew she was a wizard. How will she cope with it? She seems to have a liking for Draco Malfoy. What will happen next? He seems to be using her to make someone jealous
1. I'm a wizard?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Only the plot and the new character are mine.

Note: This is during 5th year and I think they're 16.

**The New Girl**

Chapter 1: I'm a wizard?

"Wait. So, I'm a wizard? Hold up, that can't be right," Vanessa said with a confused and surprised face. She couldn't believe what her mother was saying to her.

"Yes you are! Isn't it great? I already applied you at Hogwarts! You'll be just like your foster dad.." Miss Ackerman said, grinning.

"Foster? Hogwarts? FOSTER! What are you talking about? You're not my real parents? Why didn't you tell me?" Forgetting about the wizard thing. She was more focused about her parents.

"No, we're not. You were adopted. We were going to tell you earlier but your foster dad died. Even more, your boyfriend died. And we couldn't let you hear any more bad news. Your real parents died in a car accident. I'm sorry; honey "

"It's okay, mum. You were just trying to protect me. You don't have to use 'foster' anymore. I already treat you as my own mother whether I'm adopted or not. So, the wizard thing? You're not a wizard?"

"No but that doesn't make you a mudblood though... Your parents are both wizards. So, you're a pureblood. "

She couldn't really understand what her mother was saying. Everything was so new to her. She replied with a question asking that how suddenly she knew. She told her that she saw a paper in her room filled with wizard spells. Vanessa thought that it was just her imagination but it turned out to be a real thing. She was thrilled yet she was scared. She was scared of not fitting in with her brand new world.

"And oh! Neville's a wizard too."

"Neville's a wizard! And he didn't tell me! Oh, he so going to get a shock! Don't tell him yet, ok?" With that reply, she quickly went to her room, getting ready to pack up for her new boarding school.

A few days later...

Vanessa was on the Hogwarts express, heading to Hogwarts. She saw Neville heading to the cabin at the far end of the train. She followed him, without Neville noticing. Once she was finally near to him, she jumped on his back and said 'boo!' Neville, not knowing it was her, grabbed his wand and said '_Incarcerous! _'The next second, Vanessa was wrapped by a rope.

"Ouch! Take it easy! It's my first day!" Vanessa said ecstatically.

Neville recognizing his best friend's voice, quickly stop his spell and turned around to find out Vanessa standing before him.

"Vanessa! You're a wizard? Why didn't you tell me?" Neville replied shocked yet he was still smiling.

"Instead of asking, why don't you give me a hug? It's been a long time since I saw you" Neville gave Vanessa a big welcoming hug. They quickly went inside to put their luggage when they heard the train was about to move. They sat beside each other and Vanessa punched Neville lightly on his arm.

"That's for not telling me you're a wizard 8 years ago when we 1st met," she said half angrily half-jokingly.

Neville apologized and told he couldn't due to the orders of his parents. Vanessa understood but punched him again on his arm because he lied to her about his school. She said she kept searching on the web of all the fake school names that Neville gave her. Neville blushed and Vanessa giggled seeing her best friend like that. Neville talked about the wizards stuff and of course, Vanessa was lost for words. She was so new to this world that her mind can't set up straight. When Neville suddenly said a name that 'caught my eye', i stopped him. She thought about that mysterious name Neville said. And thought, it sounded so dark and somehow evil.

"Who's Voldemort? And why is he evil?" She said with an innocent look on her eyes.

"But i never said he was. How did you kn-" Vanessa cut in

"The name was so OBVIOUS that he was evil " she said emphasizing on the word 'obvious'

"And let me guess, someone kept trying to destroy but he keeps coming back. He keeps coming back because he has a dark great power, right? "

"Again how did you knew?"

"This story keeps repeating in my head but i didn't know who or what are their names..."Neville told her and she became so interested in all the wizard stuff and she kept thinking if it was really happening.

"Who's Harry? And why is he the Chosen One?" Before Neville could answer, the door bursts open.

"That's Harry," Vanessa turned around to see a young man, the same age as her with a scar on his forehead. Harry asked if he and his two friends could sit with us as they already checked every cabin and they turned out to be quite full. Neville agreed and the trio walked in.

"Who's your friend, Neville?" Hermione asked.

Before Neville could reply, Vanessa cut in. "Ermm... Vanessa. New girl." as she offered his hand. Vanessa gave out a cheeky smile.

"Hermione. And that's Ron. Anyway, welcome abroad." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh bloody hell! I forgot to do my holiday homework!" Ron moaned.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron! Can't you do it? It's just one piece of paper. And i dun think it's much of homework anyway." Hermione complained with a disgusted look on his face. She couldn't stand how irresponsible Ron was.

"Well, it's quite hard! That's why i couldn't do it. Could you help me?" Ron uttered, embarrassed.

When Ron looked at Hermione, she looked away. So did Harry and Neville.

"I know i just met you but could you help me?" Ron looked at Vanessa.

"I don't know a thing about this wizard stuff. I just knew i was a wizard a few days ago. But never mind that, what is about?"

Ron gave the paper to her and she examined it. "That looks familiar... Quite odd really, i think i know this potion. Vanessa stood up to take out a notepad from her luggage.  
The notepad was filled with potions and the recipes on how to make them. And some of them, the trio and Neville didn't even know. Hermione looked at Harry and Harry looked at Ron. The three of them was thinking the same thing.

"How did you know all of this?" Hermione questioned. All of them were looking at Vanessa, wondering why. Vanessa told them that it was just what she doodled every day and each day, it usually was a new one. Hermione suggested that she would see Dumbledore about her gift. Vanessa looked at her quizzically.

"What gift? Do you seriously think that I could have a gift? I'm just a normal girl." Neville looked at her. Through her eyes, he could see scaredness in her eyes. He didn't know what she was scared of but his best guess was Voldemort. At the corner of Vanessa's eye, Vanessa could see Ron staring at her in the most awkwardly way, as if he had a crush on her. Hermione saw it and hit Ron in the stomach with her elbow. At the sight of that, Vanessa led out a soft giggle. She knew Hermione knew because she was smiling at her. Vanessa could tell that Hermione liked Ron very much and thought that they had chemistry together. After they arrived at Hogsmeade, all 5 of them head for Hogwarts. Neville led Vanessa to Dumbledore's room. Neville could tell she was nervous as she couldn't stand still and kept drumming her fingers on her leg. That's what Vanessa do when she was nervous. He knew his best friend very well and he gave Vanessa a quick hug.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine. He wouldn't do anything. Okay?" Neville reassured her.

"But what if he-"

"Ah ah. Go now. Don't keep him waiting. I'll meet you at the dining hall for the welcome back feast, k? He patted her shoulder and smiled.

Vanessa went up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's room. As soon as she went inside she saw all kinds of antiques in there. She wowed at her amazement. She scanned the room but she couldn't see Dumbledore anywhere. Vanessa was about to leave when a voice came from behind her back.

"Any problems? I can see you're new here. " Dumbledore smiled.

"No and yes I'm new here. Hello. The thing is Hermione thinks I have a gift about knowing wizard stuff when i didn't even know I'm a wizard." she stated.

"Well i think it is apparently so. Well some people are born with magnificent gifts and you are one of them. And i hope you use it wisely."

"I will. Thank you! So what class am i going to be in?"

"The same as all your friends. I don't see why you couldn't catch up with them. Besides, you already have a head start." He said kindly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! THANK YOU! So what house am i in?"

"That is for the sorting hat to decide. Though, i think it might sent you to Ravenclaw due to your intelligence."

"Oh." Vanessa led out a disappointed sigh.

Dumbledore bestowed the sorting hat on Vanessa's head. Vanessa was feeling quite oddwhen the sorting hat started to speak. She was always thinking about going to Gryffindor but she knew it was up to the hat. "Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. Vanessa sighed. She asked Dumbledore why she wasn't sent to Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Dumbledore just smiled and went out of the room with her to open the welcome feast. They both walked to the dining hall. Vanessa had a confused look on her face, still thinking what Dumbledore said to her. As they walked through the dining hall, Vanessa saw Neville waving at her, wanting to ask what house she was in. Vanessa waved back and ran to him.

"So? House?" Before Neville could even finish his question, she was already sitting facing him, smiling. Neville understood and beamed.

"I thought you would be at Ravenclaw. But I'm so happy you're in Gryffindor."

"So anyone should i stay away from? Any warnings? "

"Draco Malfoy.. Definitely." Neville pointing to him. Vanessa turned around to see a boy with a pale, pointed face, sleek white-blond hair, and stone grey eyes. Vanessa could see frustration, fear and pain in his eyes. There was something about him that makes Vanessa drawn to him.

"What about him?" Curiosity filled her whole body. She really wanted to know about him.

"He hates mudblood wizards, always harasses people and he thinks that the world revolves around him,"

"Urghh.. That's shallow of him. Does he harass you?" Forgetting about having a little crush on him.

"All the time but it's lesser now. I think all Slytherins are like that." Neville digging into his food. Vanessa was still staring at Draco. She was attracted to him at some sort. Out of a sudden, Draco turned to find out Vanessa staring at him. Upon realizing that, Vanessa looked away and Draco just grinned. Vanessa smiled to herself as Neville continued telling about the people who Vanessa should stay away from. The next day, Vanessa quickly put on her Gryffindor robe and head out to the dining hall for breakfast. She found Neville sitting with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Neville saved a spot for Vanessa and Vanessa quickly sat down. Neville told her next lesson was spells. Vanessa nodded. During Transfiguration, the class needed to do a vanishing spell and Vanessa wondered if she could do it. She closed her eyes trying to recall her thoughts, thinking if she knew the spell. Whenever she thought of it, she just couldn't think of any spell. Professor McGonall saw her and snapped at her for not paying attention. She soon asked Vanessa if she knew the spell. Vanessa eyes widen as she bit her lip. Professor McGonall gave an object for Vanessa to vanish. Vanessa held out her wand and tried to remember a spell.

"Well go on then." Professor McGonall ordered. When Vanessa was about to give up and tell Professor Mcgonall that she couldn't do it, the spell just hit her. "_Evanesco!_" The object vanished. Professor Mcgonall smiled and said "I guess I underestimated you." Vanessa returned to her seat, feeling relieved.

"Good job." Neville whispered beside her. Vanessa could only smile, wondering what had happened.

Writer's note: I'm only 13. So I know it kinda suck! Sorry. Pls Review.

Ty!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:

After the first class was over, Vanessa and Neville head to Potions. They were having the class with Slytherin, which made Vanessa a bit excited, probably still thinking about meeting Draco. She didn't knew why she was so attracted to him. They were something about his gorgeous stone grey eyes and his fair skin that made Vanessa wanting to get to know him. While Vanessa was letting her mind wander in "Draco Land", she bumped into someone. Without even knowing who that was, she kept saying sorry while she knelt down to pick up her books.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? " Vanessa repeated it so many times. She didn't even look up to even acknowledge the person kneeling down in front of her. She was already embarrassed and she could not let anyone see her pinkish red cheeks. She always had a problem with her cheeks being so red even with the slightest embarrassing thing.

"More of a question is are You alright? It was just an accident. Don't worry about it," the person replied. Vanessa looked up to find out that she was looking directly in the person's eyes and it was grey. She knew who he was and gasped. She stood up and backed away from him a little, scared he might get angry. She looked down not knowing what to say. She thought to herself why she was being so scared. She faced this lot of times and didn't even felt timid. She looked up and still to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. She was about to say something when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. It turned out to be Neville.

"You stay away from her! You ferret!" Neville exclaimed. Vanessa was shocked when he said that. She thought it was sweet of him to do that.

"I didn't do anything to her! Don't tell me what to do, you buck tooth loser!" Draco replied with the same tone only harsher.

"Who are you calling a loser? Look, stop harassing with my friend!" Vanessa shouted When Vanessa heard what Draco Malfoy said about her friend.

"Awwww. Neville needs a girl to take of him when he's scared. How nice."

"Shut up, Malfoy! Don't be a fool of yourself!" Vanessa used his last name, thinking it was nesscary. With that reply, she grabbed Neville and went to their class. Draco followed behind them when they bumped into Professor Snape. Vanessa greeted him and Snape's emotion didn't change. Vanessa's eyebrow frowned in confusion. Class had started and they were making Felix Felicis also known as Liquid Luck. They had to pair up and of course Vanessa paired up with Neville. Vanessa seemed to find it easy due to her writing potions every day. She didn't even look at her book. While she was preparing it, she saw Draco staring at her. Anger filled in his eyes and Vanessa thought he deserved it.

"Focus, Miss Ackerman! You'll explode it!" Snape snapped. Vanessa apologized and kept working on her potion. She saw Neville struggling and helped him. He wasn't stirring it properly, so Vanessa had to grab his hand and showed him the right way. Neville, looking a bit shy, thanked her. Vanessa was coping really well with her classes and wondered why she was so worried about fitting in .Class was over. She saw Hermione, Ron and Harry and waved at them. She pulled Neville as she walked towards them. Ron smiled at Vanessa. Vanessa just smiled back, feeling a bit awkward. Harry asked if she was doing well so far and Vanessa just nodded. They were getting along with each other when suddenly Draco came.

"Hey mudblood! Still hanging out with that weasel of yours?" Draco mocked. He had a smirk on his face and Vanessa just wanted to slap him. Hermione ignored and stopped Ron from fighting back.

"What if she is? Does it even matter to you? You hateful little troll!" Vanessa mocked him with even harsher words.

"What did you just call me, Vanessa, you pest?" Draco shouted in anger.

"Still using my name is it? What, can't find another horrible name for me? How sad." Vanessa said sarcastically. By this time, Draco was filled with fury. He grabbed Vanessa by her arm and was tugging it. Vanessa didn't budge and tried to pull away.

"Let go of me, you deceitful and ungrateful rat!_ Riddikulus! _" When she said that, Draco was dressed in a pink tutu and flowers on his head. Before Draco could react, Vanessa already cast another spell. "_Tarentallegra_!" By then, Draco was dancing uncontrollably. Everyone laughed at him and Hermione was grinning so hard that she finally felt Draco has finally get the taste if his own medicine.

"Both of you, DETENTION! Meet me here right after school! " Professor Snape scowled at the sight of Draco. Vanessa thought to herself that she deserved that and just went on with it. Hermione and Ron thanked Vanessa for sticking up for them and apologized for getting her into trouble. When finally school ended, Vanessa and Draco were making their way to meet Snape at the courtyard. Vanessa thought to herself that it was only her first day and she had already gotten into trouble. She shrugged thinking of what her mother might think of her. She saw Draco already there, his face pissed off. She hurried there seeing Snape was reaching there. Professor Snape looked at us in digust probably not liking the fact that we got into trouble. He brought us into a room which was used to teach about Herbology. There were soil everywhere and she guessed he would have us to clean it. She was right and Snape give them a broom and a dust pan and assured them no magic is allowed.

"Urghh... I'll take this side. And please don't fight. I don't want us to get into trouble again." Vanessa warned him.

"So, there's an US? Hmmm?" Draco joked and grinned.

"No there isn't. Just do your job! I don't have time to joke around."

"But I wanted to be an US. Can't you see that I like you? " Draco said as he neared to Vanessa. He was so close to Vanessa that she pushed him away. She was not believing any word he said. He's a jerk. Draco tried to kiss her but she slapped him.

"Oh come on. Just tell me you want. What, is it a bet? Or you want to use me to get someone jealous?" Vanessa said confidently.

"What are you talking about? I really do care about you."

"Oh as if. Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes"

"Okay fine. I need you to make Pansy jealous for me. She just broke me up for no reason."

"Oh okay. Why didn't you just tell me? What, too scared?"

"Urhh, no? So it was that easy, huh? "

"I'm not that gullible. I don't want you to ever disturb my friends and me again!"

"No way! They will suspect something."

"Then I'll them then. Deal? "

"Fine!"

"Wait one more thing; you'll have to clean the whole room by yourself too." Vanessa giggled. Draco was reluctant but he agreed anyway. Vanessa just watched him clean up. She laughed to herself. She hummed a tune and Draco told her to shut up. Vanessa pulled a long face at him and Draco did the same to her. After he was finished, he sat beside Vanessa telling her about Pansy. Vanessa just nodded. Vanessa told him that in order to for them to get along they should get to know each other, so they would understand each other.

"Aww… Come on Vanessa! I'm only using you! We don't need to get to know each other!" Draco burst out.

"Fine! If I throw a fit suddenly, don't blame me okay? You're such a snob, Malfoy!"

"Well I don't care! Fine I won't! Are yo-" Draco stopped when he saw Snape already in there. Draco looked down, ashamed. Vanessa bit her lip. Her cheeks were now apple red. She covered her cheeks hoping no one would notice. Draco grinned. Vanessa nudged him, hoping he would stop it. Luckily, Snape didn't care and just dismissed them. Before Draco could continue his argument, Vanessa was already nowhere to be seen. Draco clenched his fist, expecting to talk to her tomorrow. The next day, Vanessa was wishing to see Neville to tell him about Draco. When she walked out of dorm, she saw Draco leaning against the ledge. Draco walked up to Vanessa after realizing she was there. She greeted him but Draco just rolled his eyes. Vanessa pushed him and ran awa,y heading to the dining hall. She couldn't take how Draco was acting.

"What was that for?" Draco asked angrily after he catch up to her.

"Look, you can't act like this anymore. If we're going to make this work, we have to get along." Vanessa said, slightly ticked. Draco just ignored her. They were walking quite close with each other as they head towards the dining hall. When Vanessa saw Pansy she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and filled up the space in between her and Draco. Draco also played along and kissed Vanessa's head. Draco saw Pansy looking away, looking a bit infuriated.

"Good job. You were quick." Draco heaved a sigh of relief. Vanessa just smiled, still having her arms around Draco. She let go of it. Draco suddenly hold her hand. Vanessa blushed and Draco looked at her. Draco thought it was cute and held her chin to let her look into his eyes. He never noticed that her eyes were greenish blue. He thought it matched with her light brown skin. Vanessa pulled away, not wanting to get lost in his eyes. Draco too, pulled away. When they finally reached there, Vanessa saw Neville waving at her and stopped when he saw her with Draco. Vanessa let go of Draco's hand , running towards Neville. She knew he was curious about why she came in with Draco.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Don't worry." Vanessa mentioned. Neville nodded, understanding what she said. They were very good about knowing what they meant. So, they never get mad at each other for getting the wrong idea.

"You might want to ask Hermione, Ron and Harry to come along too." She told Neville after seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry faces from a far. She knew they all wanted to know what's in between Draco and her. When breakfast ended, Draco was already waiting for Vanessa to finish her breakfast. He was waiting for her to lead her to class though they weren't having the same class.

"Awwww... You waited for me. How sweet! "Vanessa gave Draco a peck on his cheek. She wrapped her arm around Draco's. Draco blushed and smiled.

"Why are you blushing?" Vanessa whispered to Draco. Draco kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Just nervous I guess…" Draco gave an excuse. He himself didn't know why he was blushing. He thought to himself that he couldn't be falling for her and it was a girl who once mocked him. When they arrived at her class, Draco gave Vanessa a goodbye hug and kissed her hand.

"Thanks, Draco. Hurry or you'll be late." Vanessa told him. Draco hurried along and Vanessa waved at him and so did Draco. During Apparition, there was a pop quiz. Vanessa was easily jotting the answers down. She finished first and the Professor took Vanessa and was surprised to find all her answers were correct. Vanessa was unsure whether she was in trouble or not. When she received her paper, it was already marked. She noticed the score and Vanessa's eyes widen. She got the full score. She tried not to scream and just smiled. After class, she went with Draco to get to her next class. When they were walking, they were pulled into a closet. It turned out to be Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"We want to know what's going on! Why are you with Draco?" they all said simultaneously.

"Draco and I are going out! Isn't it great?" Vanessa replied.

"WHAT!" They shouted including Draco. Well, except Neville.

"Don't lie to me, Vanessa. I know you're joking." Neville replied.

"Urghh.. Okay fine. He's using me to get Pansy jealous."

"And you agreed to it?" Only Neville and Vanessa were talking now.

"That, I'll tell you later. Now we have to head to class or we'll be late".

* * *

To be Continued….

Writer's note: Well that's it. Probably chapter 3 comes up in two or three days.

Bye. Sorry if it sucks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!

The New Girl 

Chapter 3:

Neville was impatiently waiting for his last class to be over. He was drumming his fingers on the table. He was still thinking about what Vanessa would tell her. Vanessa did not have the same class with him, so they couldn't talk in class.

"Come on…. How much longer do I have to wait?" He mumbled to himself, not paying attention to the class.

"What is it, Neville? Is something bothering you?" Luna was sitting beside him and Neville just shook his head. Neville never noticed that Luna had silver grey eyes and how they shine before. After class was finished, he hurried down the stairs to find Vanessa. She didn't tell him where to meet so he was searching for her everywhere. When he finally found her, she was snuggling with Draco. She had her head leaning on Draco's shoulder and they were holding hands. Neville almost threw up at that sight. He grabbed Vanessa by the other arm, Vanessa breaking free from Draco's hand. Neville ran away with Vanessa and Draco followed behind them. Neville pulled Vanessa into a closet. Draco went in, looking furious.

"So? What's the reason?" Neville sounded desperate.

"She did that, so I wouldn't disturb you, freak! Why did you pull her?" Draco exclaimed, clenching his fist.

"_Muffliato" _Vanessa said.

"What was that for?" Draco asked in the same tone he used with Neville.

"So that people can't hear what we're saying. Draco, you're really loud! " Vanessa trying to control his anger.

"FINE!" The two boys agreed.

"See, I told him not to tease you anymore. But it's not just you, Hermione, Ron and Harry too."

"Oh God, Vanessa! I can take care of myself. I don't need you. I'm really sorry but I think Draco's right." Neville admitted disappointedly.

"It's more than that actually. I need to get over Danny." Vanessa looking sad.

"By what? Liking Draco?"

"What? Ewww.. No, Neville. I figured that spending time with him would be tough, so I'll be strong enough to let go of him."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Draco said, slightly embarrassed.

"But you'll already strong, Vanessa" Neville assured her.

"Apparently not strong enough to let him go. You know how I was when Danny was gone. Do you want me to be like that?"

"No not ever! Fine I'll go with it. For you. "Neville gave Vanessa a hug and Vanessa held him tightly. Vanessa told him he was an amazing friend and to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione too. Neville went out, leaving behind Draco and Vanessa alone in the store room. There was an awkward silence in the room. Draco and Vanessa gazed into each other eyes when suddenly Vanessa looked away. Draco scratched his head, feeling smitten.

"Erm… Shall we go? I kinda don't want to be in the supply room." Vanessa ended it with a giggle as she broke the silence. Draco nodded and held her hand. They walked out to see people staring at them.

"We were pulled in there by her friend… "Draco said, blushing. Vanessa ignored the people and grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of the scene. She pulled him till they reached a big old tree. Vanessa sat down and Draco sat beside her. Vanessa tilted her head so that she could lean on Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't seem to mind and leaned on her head. They were both thinking about something and Draco was wondering if he should ask Vanessa about who is Danny.

"So urh.. Who is Danny?" Draco stuttered, still leaning on Vanessa's head.

"My boyfriend… " Vanessa simply replied, finishing it with a sigh.

"Still or ex? "

"Still…"

"Huh? But you said you needed to get over him. "

"We didn't officially break up… He died... In an accident" Vanessa voice turned soft and she was on the brink of crying.

"What happened? "

"I don't want to talk about it…" Vanessa stood up and walked away. Draco grabbed her by her hand and pulled her so that she was facing him. Vanessa was crying. She couldn't accept the fact that her boyfriend was dead. Draco wiped her tears away but they keep on coming back, so he pulled her near to him. He hugged her tightly and patted her head. He felt sorry for her and he wished he could have done something for her.

"You okay?" Draco said. Vanessa saw Pansy at her corner of her eyes so; she pulled away from him, thinking he only did that to make Pansy jealous. She sighed in disappointment. However, Draco didn't know why she pulled away. When he finally saw Pansy, he understood and stepped away from Vanessa.

"Oh… Look I'm really sorry about what happened to Danny," Draco signalling her that he didn't hug her just to make Pansy jealous.

"Thanks but I need to be alone for a while." With that reply, she walked away with her hands wrapped on her arms. She looked down as she walk, probably didn't want anyone to see she was sad. Draco thought that he couldn't continue acting like this. He had to stop from being too kind to her because it just wasn't him to care about someone. He couldn't taunt her friends anymore, so he can't be the selfish and jerk he is. He didn't want him to change or not people will start treating differently. He thought to himself that he would act coldly to Vanessa when Pansy's not around.

The following day, Draco was not waiting for Vanessa outside her dormitory. Vanessa searched for him but she still couldn't find him. Thinking that she would miss breakfast, she went along without him. When she arrived at the dining hall, she saw Draco already sitting there, munching through his food. Vanessa's face flushed and she looked away. She head to where Neville and the trio was sitting. She sat down, smiling to Neville.

"That was nice of you to do that." Ron and Hermione said. Hermione touched her hand and gave her a 'you didn't have to actually do that' look. Vanessa grinned at Hermione. Vanessa had flying lessons next and she wasn't really looking for it as she was afraid of heights. They were having their lesson with the Sltyherins which gave Vanessa a chance to make Pansy even more jealous.

"Today you'll be working in pairs. You'll be learning how to control if someone is pushing you…" Madam Hooch said. She took out a list of names and began randomly pairing. Luckily, Draco was paired with Vanessa. When she was done with the pairing, she told everyone to get their brooms up. Vanessa was reluctant to do it but eventually did it too. She got on her broom and her feet were dangling off the ground. She wasn't prepared for it.

"Draco, take it easy on her. She's new. You might need to help her…" Madam Hooch requested. Draco rolled his eyes. When they were all up in the air, Vanessa closed her eyes, not wanting to do anything. Draco told her to open her eyes but she shut her eyes even more tightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid. I'm here for you…" Draco saying it just to make Pansy jealous. Vanessa opened her eyes and screamed. Draco put his finger on her lips, telling her it would be okay. Suddenly her broom went out of control and Vanessa was being tossed. Someone was controlling her broom but she didn't know who was doing it. Neville spotted the culprit and it turned out to be Pansy. Guessed the act worked. Draco was just looking at her, not knowing what to do. Vanessa was getting nearer to the ground and the tossing was getting even more rowdy. Vanessa lost her grip and she fell to the ground, rolling. When she finally stopped, she grabbed her arm signalling it was hurt.

She was sent to the hospital wing but got out after about a few minutes due to drinking the potion made by Madam Pomfrey. She was wondering if Draco was waiting for her but of course he wasn't there. The next day, he was still ignoring her but when Pansy is around, he will, of course, hold her hand and more. This was going on for about a month and Vanessa couldn't take it any longer. She needed to talk about how he's been acting. She searched for him and he found him sitting by the lake with his friends.

"Urm… Draco, can I talk to you alone?" Vanessa said nervously. Draco went with her, not wanting to reply. They went to a quiet place.

"See, I think we should act that we're a couple even when Pansy's not around. See, people have been observing us and I think they're suspicious. " Vanessa confessed.

"Look, let them think what they want. Just tell them that it's real. " Draco irritated with what was Vanessa is saying.

"But what if they-…"

"I DON'T CARE! WHY SHOULD WE ACT IF PANSY'S NOT THERE… FORGET IT! I'M GOING!" Draco stormed off thunderously. Whenever Vanessa wanted to talk to him, he just ignored. 2 days later, the 5th graders, 6th graders and 7th graders was called for a meeting. It was about the Christmas Ball and they all needed a singer to perform.

"Would anyone want to volunteer?" Dumbledore said. No one answered, probably they wanted to stay home and celebrate it with their family.

Suddenly Neville stood up and yelled "Vanessa can sing and dance!" Vanessa stared at Neville.

"What are you doing? I can't sing! Or Dance!" Vanessa whispered.

"Don't be modest! You're an amazing singer!" Neville pushed her to where Dumbledore was standing.

"Don't be shy… I know you'll do great!" Dumbledore said to Vanessa.

"But what about music?"

"Oh… Do you have any music instrument?"

"Erm… no but I do have a mp3 player. Maybe I could make it louder with my wand." The music started to play. Vanessa was getting nervous.

* * *

To be continued….

PLS REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: You might want to listen to the song that I'll be putting in the story.. It doesn't belong to me of course. The song is called "Freak the Freak Out!" by Victoria Justice.

Link: .com/watch?v=ccA8BoIDCCs

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

The New Girl

Chapter 4:

Freak the Freak Out

_Are you listening?_  
_Hear me talk, Hear me sing_  
_Open up the door_  
_Is it less? Is it more?_  
_When You tell me to beware_  
_Are your here? Are you there?_  
_Is it something I should know?_  
_Easy come, easy go_

_(The crowd widen their eyes.)_

_When you wait, Don't relate_  
_I try to talk to you_  
_But you never even knew_  
_So, what's it gonna be?_  
_Tell me, Can you hear me?_

_Nodding your head_  
_Don't hear a word I said_  
_I can't communicate_

_(The crowd was already cheering for her..)_

_(Vanessa started to dance a little)_  
_Your attention's deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it_  
_So I throw another fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen(Vanessa cupped her hand on her chin)_  
_But it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is Freak The Freak Out!_

_Hey!_

_Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa Oh, Oh!_

_(Vanessa walked down in between the Slytherins and Gryffindor tables…)_  
_Patience running' thin_  
_Running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get_  
_Opposite, opposite.(She stared at Draco)_  
_Show me what is real_  
_If it breaks, does it heal?_  
_Open up your ear (She pointed at her ear)_  
_Why you think that I'm here?(She pointed at herself)_

_Keep me in the dark(Vanessa crossed her arms and hide her face behind )_  
_Are you even thinking of me?_  
_Is someone else above me?(She pointed up)_  
_Gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do_  
_Cuz I can't get through to you (She almost pointed it at Draco)_  
_So, what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me, Can you hear me?_

_(She started dancing)_  
_I'm so sick of it_  
_Your attention's deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen_  
_I'm so sick of it_  
_So I throw another fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen_

_(The crowd went wild)_

_I scream, your name_  
_But it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is Freak The Freak Out!_

_Hey (The crowd shouted)_

_Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa Oh, Oh!_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

_I scream, your name_  
_But it always stays the same_  
_I scream and shout_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is Freak The Freak Out!_

_Hey (The crowd shouted)_

_Freak the Freak out (repeated)_

_I scream your name_  
_But you never listen_  
_No, you never listen_  
_But you never listen_

The crowd applauded and Vanessa was breathless. Vanessa smiled and bowed. She ran to Neville who was already standing up and clapping for her. She hugged him and Neville almost lost his balance. She was so happy that she couldn't stop grinning.

"You sang it for Draco, didn't you?" Neville whispered into Vanessa's ears.

"Yup! I hope he gets the message! And, thanks! " Vanessa said ecstatically. Vanessa hugged Neville even more. Draco stared at Neville and Vanessa. Draco was furious with Vanessa for acting like that.

"Looks like we got a winner!" Dumbledore said, smiling. Vanessa walked towards Dumbledore.

"I was wondering if I could have some more dancers cause I can't do this alone." Vanessa said shyly.

"Then, I'll leave it to you..." Dumbledore reasoned. Vanessa thanked him. After school was over, Draco was walking through the courtyard when he heard someone talking about him. He sneaked behind the tree and eavesdrop them. He saw who the person was and it turned out to be Angelina Johnson and her group of friends. She is in Gryffindor and is 2 years above Draco. She is an African black girl.

"Do you know what happened to the new girl and Draco? I think they seem to be growing further apart. He didn't talk to her for the past month." Angelina said.

"I only saw them talking when only Pansy's around. You think Draco is just using her to make Pansy jealous? We better warn Vanessa just in case." One of Angelina's friends said. Draco felt Vanessa was right and he was a big jerk to her. Suddenly, Draco was patted on his shoulder by someone. He jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing? Snooping?" Vanessa chuckled.

"It's none of your business, pest!" Draco angrily said. Vanessa backed away and looked down. When Draco saw her eyes, it showed pain and fear. She ran away, not wanting to see his face. Draco wanted to chase after her but was blocked by Angelina and her gang.

"What were you doing behind the tree? Were you eavesdropping?" Angelina frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"George! Help me beat out this punk!" Angelina called out to George Weasly and pointed at Draco.

"I'll be glad to! Fred, help me out here! " George neared Draco and Fred was behind him. Draco was beat up and his nose was bleeding. They finally stopped fighting and Draco was being laughed at. Vanessa came back and was shocked to see Draco being in that situation. She went into the scene.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vanessa asked. Her eyes full with concern.

"Your boyfriend here was eavesdropping on us!" Angelina said.

"And you beat him up for that? Oh gosh! You're bleeding!" Vanessa held Draco's chin.

"I'm sorry for what he did. Let's go!" Vanessa walked away with Draco. She wrapped her arm around Draco's. Vanessa was treating Draco's wound. He had scars on chin and Vanessa was wiping it away. He had a blue- black eye and Draco was holding a bag of eyes over it. Vanessa was putting some ointment on it and Draco flinched.

"Can't you be any gentle? I'm hurt!" Draco yelled.

"I am, Draco… Don't move, okay?" Vanessa replied sweetly, not fighting back. Draco felt bad.

"How can you still be nice to me? I acted like a jerk to you. I think yo-"

"Shhh… Keep quiet unless you want ointment on your eyes."

"Look, I want to tell you I'm sorry and you were right." Draco pulled away from Vanessa. He looked away from her. Vanessa leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Draco turned to see Vanessa smiling.

"What was that for?" Draco grinned.

"Thanks for agreeing with me. But we need to find out about each other a little if we want to make this work, okay?" Vanessa said.

"Anything to stop me from getting beat up again."

"Haha… Now sit still."

To be continued…..

* * *

PLS REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Note: Hogwarts starts at September 1 and ends at end of June every year. The song doesn't belong to me…

The New Girl 

Chapter 5:

"So… How's your black eye?" Vanessa said cheerfully. It was about 3 days after the accident and Vanessa was making sure if he was alright. People didn't dare to laugh at him because they were afraid. They were people who giggled but Draco didn't do anything and just stared at them.

"It still hurts but it's getting better…" Draco replied, touching his eye. Vanessa touched his eye lightly and Draco nearly whimpered.

"Getting better?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes. Vanessa told him to sit down and Draco was hesitant. Vanessa pulled his arm but he didn't budge. She pulled even more and Draco finally sat down. She looked at his eye and touched it. It was slightly throbbing. Vanessa had the ointment already in her bag, just in case Draco was in pain. Draco giggled at that sight. Vanessa ignored and applied in on Draco's eye. He didn't flinch this time and had his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Vanessa was still applying it. Vanessa looked peaceful, not caring about what bad things Draco had did to her. Her rosy pink lips were always in a smile. And her peachy cheeks seemed to mesmerize her whole face. Draco didn't notice that Vanessa was staring at him strangely. He was lost by her sweet angelic face and her long beautiful wavy dark brown hair.

"Erm… Draco? What are you staring at?" Vanessa pulling all her hair to one side. Draco thought she looked better when she did that. Draco suddenly realised when Vanessa touched his hand. Her hand was soft and warm. Draco wanted to grab it and kiss it but he was scared of what Vanessa might think of him.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'm going to hold the audition for the Christmas Ball...Wanna come? " Vanessa smiled at the thought of Draco thinking he would want to come. He probably was busy with his buddies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you." Draco innocently said. Vanessa was stunned when he said yes. He even said he would love to go with HER! Vanessa smiled and wrapped her arms around Draco and hugged her tightly. She thanked him for making an effort.

"Hey... What are your boyfriends for…" Draco said. Both of them laughed. Vanessa gave him a sweet smile and walked with him to the Grand hall. All the tables and chairs were pushed away so that there were plenty of room to dance and sing. Vanessa had already sent out posters to people and when she gave it to Pansy, she tore in pieces when Vanessa wasn't looking. The hall was filled with people but they were all the upper class men because Vanessa made it clear only the upper level could only participate. People were greeting her as she walked past them. Vanessa could only smile shyly. Draco coiled his arm around her waist and pulled her nearer to her. Vanessa blushed slightly and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist too.

"Could I have a line in front of me?" Vanessa voice was quite soft and still, the crowd was chattering away. Vanessa wasn't a good speaker, she always get nervous. Vanessa bit her lip.

"Hey, People! My girlfriend wants you to form a line in front of her!" Draco shouted but in a non- angrily way. Vanessa said thanks and kissed him on the cheek, as always. People began rushing to get in the queue. Vanessa had 3 sections for the audition. The people who could sing go into the next section which will be if they could dance and follow her moves fast or instantly. The last section would be appearance but of course she didn't tell them. Vanessa interviewed the crowd, one by one and quite a lot of people went in. Suddenly, a friend of Draco's came to the audition.

"Oh god, Blaise! You got to be kidding me! " Draco answered in an irritated voice. Vanessa looked at Draco, wondering why he disapproves Blaise of auditioning .Blaise was just like Draco, arrogant, jerk and snobbish. He was also vain. Vanessa didn't knew that about him. So, Draco was worried why would he want to audition. Ignoring Draco's remark, Vanessa gave Blaise a song to sing.

Blaise:

_Now Romeo and Juliet  
bet they never felt the way we felt  
Bonnie and Clyde they don't have to hide like we do  
we do_

_You and i both know it can't work  
It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt  
and i don't  
i won't  
let that be you_

He sang it so beautifully that Draco was so shocked. Vanessa said he was the best singer so far. Blaise shook Vanessa's hand and smirked. It kind of looks like Draco, only it was much sweeter. Draco watched as he high- fived the other Slytherins who got into the next round. Draco didn't like it one bit. When Blaise saw Draco looking at him in disgust, he lifted his head. Draco did the same. Vanessa did not see that because she was too busy auditioning people.

"Erm… I don't think you're cut out for being a singer. Your voice is good but you just need to work on it a bit more." Vanessa said sweetly to a girl.. Draco thought that Vanessa was just being kind. She's better than Pansy, though. Pansy would've told them that they can't sing and their voices were horrible. But somehow, Draco liked that in a girl, being able to speak their mind. Then, Pansy came into the audition. Pansy started singing and it was torture. She was so off key and she sang it so loud that some people were covering their ears. Draco and Vanessa looked at each other. They both were about to laugh. Vanessa covered her mouth when Pansy hit the high note. She tried to hold in her laughter. Draco was giggling already and Vanessa hit him with her elbow. Now, Draco was in pain.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you can go to the next stage." Vanessa blurted it as she can't take it anymore. Draco was laughing when Pansy ran out of the Grand Hall.

"Draco! How could you do that to her?" Vanessa was furious. She was thinking how could she win her back by laughing at her. Draco apologized, still grinning. 1 hour later, she was done with the 1st section. She wanted 2 girls and 3 boys who could sing while dancing. She walked to the stage and turned on the music.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Vanessa said. She did some moves, counting to 8 from 1. She repeated it and asked them to do it and to keep doing it till she said stop. Draco saw her dancing those steps before. She was rehearsing behind a big old tree where no one could see her. Draco saw her when she heard someone was singing. He saw Vanessa figuring out a dance routine. She was wearing sweat pants and a singlet top.

Flashback:

"_Maybe I should bend my legs lower…" Vanessa said to herself. Vanessa did it and Draco was amazed by it_

"_She's really good at it." Draco thought. She was curvy and her tight singlet seems to make her even more sexy and beautiful. She tied her hair in a bun and Draco didn't like it very much but it definitely showed more of her face. Her eyebrows were almost perfect and her lips were very 'V-shaped. Her eyes were always so bright and her cheeks were lifted. Draco snapped out of his daydream and ran away when Vanessa was about to leave._

Draco came into reality again and saw Vanessa walking down the stage. She walked down to get a closer look of them dancing. She started dismissing people one by one. There were about 40 people left and Vanessa did some different moves now. She watched them again and dismissed some people too. There were 25 people left, 12 boys and 13 girls. She did an intense move this time and the people left were struggling to do their best. She didn't judge them for their dancing this time but instead, their appearance. She found a girl who was doing quite good a d her appearance were somehow funky and active.

"What's your name?" Vanessa said, not wanting to sound like she had good news for her.

"Katie Bell…" Katie was breathless from all the dancing.

"You're in!" Vanessa smiled. Katie was so happy that she couldn't stop hugging her and Vanessa had to pull her off. She had already chose her next girl and told the other girls that they were out. Sad faces were on them as they walked away. She already chose two guys and needed one more. She knew who she wanted to choose and it was Blaise. She walked to him and shook his hands. When everyone heard he was in, the people who came to watch gasped. Vanessa wondered why. She ignored it and congratulated him. Draco ogled him.

"I seriously need to know about Blaise." Vanessa thought to herself.

* * *

To be Continued...


End file.
